Un crossover sans but
by Kaitenho
Summary: Ah la la! Stupidité! Kitkat a décidé de faire des pièces de théâtre avec les persos d'animes... Ça risque dêtre assez marrant! Pour le premier chapitre, on va avoir le petit Chaperon Bleu.Horohoro pour perso principal... Et oubliez pas... REVIEWZ!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour! Ici Yume-Crystal, alias Misssmalfoy.  
_**

_Ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit quelque chose sur alors je vous met un crossover que j'avais commencé depuis un bon bout de temps. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part KitKat, même si j'aimerais bien les avoir... Bon en tout cas, je vous laisse avec le prologue de ce merveilleux... _

**_Crossover sans but…_**

Prologue: 

Il était une fois, il n'y a pas très longtemps, vivait à Fleurimont une fille complètement détraquée. Elle s'appelait KitKat. C'était une passionnée du dessin de mangas et des fan fictions sans but. Un bon matin, sans qu'on sache comment ni pourquoi, elle réussit enfin à rencontrer ses idoles : Hayao Miyazaki, Ken Akamatsu, Kim Su Yeon, Rumiko Takahashi, Natsuki Takaya, Yuu Watase, Saki Hiwatari, Masashi Kishimoto, Clamp et Hiroyuki Takei. En bref, ses auteurs de mangas préférés. (Respectivement les mangakas de _Spirited Away_, _Love Hina_, _Cash Girl_, _InuYasha_, _Fruits Basket_, _Fushigi Yugi_, _Global Garden_, _Naruto_, _Chobits_ et _Shaman King_. Ouf, c'est long…)

Bon, vous allez vous demander _Pourquoi vouloir rencontrer tant de gens?_. La réponse : Avoir la permission de convoquer les personnages de ces mangas eux mêmes pour pouvoir faire des pièces de théâtre. Idée que je trouve personnellement stupide, mais, que voulez-vous? C'est son choix!

Bon, alors, tous les mangakas donnèrent leur accord avec une immense joie. (La demande de la part d'une québécoise étant Xtrêmement rare…) C'est ainsi que KitKat réunit quelques personnages de mangas pour son tout premier conte :

Le Petit Chaperon Bleu Les persos choisis : Horohoro(SK), InuYasha(IY), Tchii(Chobits), Nuriko(FY), Tamago la tortue(LH), Robin(GG) et Sakura(Naruto). 

Alors, voici nos 7 persos assis autour d'une table.

_Inu :_ Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'on fait ici?

_Nuriko :_ Aucune idée. Watase-sama m'a seulement dit de venir ici pour un événement très spécial.

_Horo : _Takei-sama m'a dit la même chose.

_Sakura :_ C'est vrai.

_Robin :_ écrit : Moi aussi.

_Tchii : _Tchii!

_Tamago :_ Myû!

_Ren: _qui sort du sac à dos de Horo : Hey! Le robot-humain et la tortue volante! Mettez-la en veilleuse!

_Horo : _surpris : Rènou! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_Ren : _rouge tomate chuchote : Chéri! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça en public… tout haut : Eh bien… Je suis venu tout simplement parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi…

_Horo : _Trop chou! J't'adore! serre un Ren étouffé dans ses bras

Et Tchii qui aime tant imiter les gens pris la même pose que Horo, en ayant cette fois-ci Robin dans ses bras. Au moins, elle ne le serrait pas trop fort et le petit avait l'air d'apprécier. Nuriko, qui avait le goût d'essayer lui aussi, voulut attraper InuYasha, mais celui-ci se rendit compte de sa manœuvre et parti à courir dans tous les sens. Quant à Sakura, qui ne vouait pas se sentir en reste, pris Tamago qui ronronna(ou qui myûmyûa) doucement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'entra KitKat dans la pièce où se déroulait l'étrange spectacle.

Un regard amusé de sa part, puis :

_KitKat : _Allons, allons, que tout le monde se rassoit à sa place. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici.  
Tous s'exécutèrent, plus ou moins rapidement.

_Kit : _Bon je vous ai tous convoqués ici pour que vous fassiez une pièce de théâtre pour moi!

Plaintes de la part de presque tous les persos.(certains, comme Tchii, Robin et Tamago, ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait)

Kit resta impassible.

_Kit :_ bon, je vais distribuer les rôles!

Horohoro, tu sera le personnage principal : Tu seras le Petit Chaperon Bleu!

_Horo :_ s'qui faut pas entendre…--''

InuYasha, tu seras le loup…

_Inu :_ Un rôle digne de moi!

Tchii sera la grand-mère…

Nuriko sera le bûcheron…

Tamago sera une fleur…

Sakura sera la mère du charmant Petit Chaperon Bleu…

_Sakura : _Tu parles d'un rôle, j'aurai à peine 2 lignes à dire…

Et Robin fera la galette!

Silence total, même les mouches ont arrêté de voler…¬¬'

_KitKat :_ Alors, je vois que tout le monde le prend bien! Alors, enfilez vos costumes et commençons à répéter!

_Alors? qu'est ce que vous pensez du début? le prochain chapitre sera le vrai début de la fic..._


	2. Le Petit Chaperon Bleu

**Bonjour à tous ! Et merci pour vos reviewz ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour compléter cette petite histoire le plus rapidement possible. Donc, avant de vous présenter l'histoire, voici les réponses aux reviewz :**

_Kairy : _Aucune idée de si ça va te plaire, mais bon : voilà !

_Linky35NaNoDa : _Salut ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier…

_helling :_ Histoires de cul ? Nah, pas tant que ça… Enfin… Pas dans Le Petit Chaperon Bleu. On verra bien dans les autres…

_Petite tortue :_ Bah ouais, finalement ça fait du bien de croire aux miracles, hein ? Voilà la pièce !

**Voilà la première histoire ! Avec beaucoup de retard…**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Le Petit Chaperon Bleu**_

_Dans le décor, on voit une maison._

Kit (narateure) : Il était une fois un garçon tout simplement trop mignon (Ren : Hey! Pas touche!) qui habitait dans la forêt avec sa mère. Le petit garçon se faisait appeler Le Petit Chaperon Bleu parce qu'il portait toujours le même chaperon bleu sur lui, qui lui allait très bien.

Un jour, la mère du Chaperon Bleu lui demanda une faveur.

Sakura : Hey naratrice! Surveille ton langage!

Kit : Mais non! Pas ce genre de faveur là! Chuchote rappelle-toi, la galette et le vin pour la grand-mère…

Sakura Devient rouge : Oh euh oui! sort de la maison avec un panier dans lequel Robin se trouve habillé en galette Mon petit Chaperon Rou- Bleu! J'aimerais que tu viennes, s'il te plait!

Horo : Pas question!

Kit : Dans le texte, t'es sensé venir! Alors SORS!

Horo : Pas dans cette tenue!

Kit : Nuriko! Amène-toi et fait sortir Horo de la maison!

_Voix de Nuriko derrière la maison_ : Avec Plaisir!

_On entend un bruit sourd, puis Horo sort, rouge de honte. Quand Ren aperçoit la tenue dans laquelle Horo se trouve, il a de la difficulté à ne pas lui sauter dessus…_

_Description des vêtements de Horohoro : Bien sûr, notre petit chaperon bleu national! Ensuite, chandail bedaine bleu hyper serré, petite mini-jupette bleue elle aussi. Des bas à la « manga schoolgirl » et des chaussures noires (pourquoi noires? Duh! Parce qu'on en avait pas de bleues!)_

Kit émue par tant de classe (ouin, on va dire…) : Parfait le costume! Merveilleux, comme je voulais! Heureusement que la jupe est pas trop courte, sinon on aurait vu le string qui- non! j'ai absolument rien dit! SÉCURITÉ!

_Nuriko revint et emporta Ren qui se précipitait sur Horohoro avec l'intention de le violer sur place._

Kit : Nuriko, maintient le en place! Tchii, mode cellulaire. Fait-nous venir une cage!

_En deux temps, trois mouvements, la cage arriva et on enferma Ren qui gesticulait comme un débile-obsédé._

Kit : Bon, un problème de réglé. Sakura, arrête de matter Horo(regards meurtriers venant de Ren) et continue ton texte.

Sakura(_essuie la bave qui coulait_) : Alors, mon Petit Chaperon bleu, pourrais-tu aller porter ce panier chez ta mère-grand?

Horo(_qui finit par surmonter sa gêne_) : Sak-Maman, tu veux faire exploser la grand-mère avec toute cette bouffe?

Sakura : ¬¬' Y'a juste une galette et une bouteille de saké dedans mon panier…

Horo : C'est c'que j'disais, tu veux la forcer à tout manger et en plus tu veux qu'elle se saoule! M'man! T'es folle!

Sakura : C'est pas moi la folle, c'est la naratrice!

Kit : J'ai entendu tu sais!

Sakura : Et alors?

Horo : Bon, on se bat pas, j'ai un panier qui pèse trois tonnes à aller porter.

Robin écrit : Hey! Je suis pas si lourd!

Horo : Ferme-la! T'es une galette, tu dois pas bouger!

Kit : Bon, comme je disais, Le Petit Horo bleu se fit venir un taxi. Il mit l'énorme panier **qui ne bougeait pas!** sur le dessus de la voiture et entra.

Horo : Allez chauffeur! Chez la grand-mère et que ça saute!

_Le chauffeur se retourne et on voit Ren avec un regard gourmand._

Ren : Tu veux vraiment que ça saute?

Kit : Comment il a fait pour sortir lui? SÉCURITÉ!

_Nuriko arrive (encore) et enchaîne Ren (encore) et le fout (encore) dans une cage._

Kit : Bon, le **vrai** chauffeur s'il vous plait. On reprend!

Horo : Je me reprends! Allez chauffeur! Chez la grand-mère et dépêche-toi!

Kit : Ce que notre Petit Horo bleu ne savait pas, c'est que le chauffeur n'était nul autre que le vilain méchant loup, InuYasha!

Inu : Shut up! J'suis **pas** un loup, j'suis un dog-demon!

Sesshomaru sortit de nulle part : Pas vrai! Je suis un **vrai** démon, mais mon petit frère n'est qu'un half-demon, un **half-breed qui ne vaut rien!**

Inu : Répète un peu ça si tu l'oses!

Kit : C'est bon, c'est bon, fini les chicanes familiales! C'était mon erreur, je me reprends! Alors, ce que notre Petit Horo bleu ne savait pas, c'est que le chauffeur n'était nul autre que le vilain méchant half-demon, InuYasha! Et je vous dis que je change pas mon texte! J'en ai assez, on arrête pas de perdre du temps…

Inu : Mwahaha… hum, bonjour petit bonhomme bleu. Où allons-nous?

Horo : J'te l'ai dit : on va chez la grand-mère!

Inu : ah bon alors… pèse sur le frein Oups! Le taxi est en panne, tu va devoir te rendre la bas tout seul comme un grand en passant par la forêt.

Horo : et je fais quoi avec le panier?

Inu : Baka! Tu l'emporte avec toi! jette Horo bleu et son panier en dehors de la voiture et met le taxi en route pour se rendre chez la grand-mère

Horo : hum, l'était pas en panne ce taxi la?

Kit : alors notre petit horo bleu se résigna à aller chez sa mère-grand pour porter le petit panier de victuailles. Il s'arrêta souvent en chemin pour prendre le temps d'observer la si jolie nature…

Horo : la tu te trompe carrément, je m'arrête parce que Robin, hum, la galette j'veux dire, est trop lourd!

Kit : même chose ¬¬;; En tout cas, il ne se doutait pas qu'au même moment le méchant InuYasha se rendait rapidement en taxi chez la mère-grand du petit Horo Bleu. Il arriva enfin chez la vieille dame et sonna.

_Ding dong._

Tchii : Tchii?

Inu _qui lit un texte sur un ton pas très crédible_ : C'est hum, moi, hum, ton petit Chaperon Horo bleu. Peux-tu me laisser entrer s'il te plait?

Tchii ?Tchii?

Inu _ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied_ : Hey la grand-mère, je rentre! _Aperçoit Tchii_. Hum, l'était pas supposée être plus vieille?

Kit : qu'est-ce que tattend pour la manger et prendre sa place dans son lit?

Inuyasha prit une bouchée du bras de Tchii et le recracha aussitôt : Pfouah! Du plastique! Je fais quoi si j'peux pas la manger?

Kit : Allez hop! Attachée et enfermée dans une armoire! Maintenant, il faut que tu prennes sa place!

Inu : Mais comment j'vais faire pour lui ressembler?

Kit : Tien, avec mes pouvoirs de magicienne je vais te faire devenir un double de Tchii, très réussit!(yah, je pense que j'suis dans ma phase « Château Ambulant ;; »)

Une paire de seins poussa à notre cher Inu et ses cheveux se ramassèrent en couettes (façon Tchii).

Inu : Et t'appelle ça une transformation? ¬¬;;

Kit : ;;, Bah, on fait s'qu'on peut… Aller, au lit avant que Horo bleu arrive!

Inuyasha se mit au lit et attendit patiemment que le petit chaperon bleu arrive.

Kit : C'est donc 1heure 43minutes et 28secondes plus tard que notre petit Horo bleu arriva… Et notre Inuméchant se fit réveiller par horo qui frappait à la porte.

Inu,_ qui s'essaye à parler avec une voix de fille _: qui est là? C'est toi mon petit chaperon Bleu?

Horo, _derrière la porte _: Oui, c'est moi grand-mère. Je viens vous porter une galette et du saké. Puis-je entrer?

Kit : Oh mon dieu que ça m'étonne d'entendre Horo parler aussi bien…

Inu : Tire la chevillette et la bobinette chèrera. Ou c'était tire la bobinette et la chevillette chèrera? Bon, bref, entre mon garçon!

Kit : Horo s'exécuta. En entrant, le petit Horo bleu ferma la porte et déposa son panier devant sa grand-mère.

Horo : Bonjour mère-grand. Voilà un panier venant de la part de ma mère. J'espère que vous appréciez les galettes et le saké.

Inu : Mais bien sûr. Avance, mon petit chaperon bleu, je voudrais te voir de plus près.

Kit : Horo s'approcha.

Horo : Mère-grand, que vous avez l'air jeune… Mais d'où sortent tous ces cheveux blancs?

Inu : Le blanc est très tendance cette année.

Horo : Mère-grand, que vous avez un air masculin aujourd'hui…

Inu : Je compte me travestir.

Horo : Mère-grand, que vous avez des dents pointues…

Inu : Je te l'ai dit, je compte me travestir en vampire.

Horo : Mère-grand…

Inu : Roh, mais ça suffit! Tu vas arrêter d'observer mon visage ainsi?

Horo : Mère-grand, vos seins ont augmenté de volume…

Inu : Je compte les faire enlever très bientôt.

Horo, _un peu déçu _: Oh… Mais une dernière chose, mère-grand… Vous n'êtes pas la même que d'habitude… J'ai même l'impression que vous n'êtes pas du tout ma grand-mère! Un imposteur! À l'imposteur! À l'imposteur!

Inu : Roh, la ferme!

Kit : Le grand méchant Inuyasha s'apprêtait à dévorer le petit Horo bleu lorsqu'un bûcheron qui passait par là arriva.

Nuriko : Hohoho!Non, ce n'est pas le Père Noël… Mais que vois-je? Une fillette qui se fait manger par un gros méchant loup!

Horo : Je suis pas une fillette!

Inu : Je suis pas un loup!

Nuriko : Je dois absolument intervenir!

Kit : Le bûcheron donna un coup de poing sur la tête d'Inuyasha qui s'effondra sous le choc. Le petit Horo bleu fut libéré. Tout se termina bien pour chaque personnage.

Tchii fut libérée et on lui offrit un bras de rechange.

Tamago continua à s'amuser avec les fleurs.

Robin la galette ne fut pas mangé.

Sakura reçu pour sa fête un poster de Sasuke nu de la part de la grand-mère.

Inuyasha se remit de sa commotion cérébrale et se lia d'amitié avec une jolie petite écolière verte, qui s'appelait Kagome.

Pour finir en beauté, le petit Horo bleu remercia Nuriko en lui faisant un strip-tease dans la boîte de nuit qu'il dirigeait.

Ren : Quôôôâââ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit Horo?

Kit : Bref, passons…

La morale de cette histoire : Si tu passe dans le coin et que t'entend des cris venant d'un p'tit chaperon bien sexy, va l'aider, t'auras peut-être une faveur de sa part ;)


End file.
